


Sorry

by ChronicBedhead



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think, its just them being dumb and cute, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBedhead/pseuds/ChronicBedhead
Summary: Hunger goes exploring, Smoker isn't too thrilled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about Aftermath or Beginnings. I've lost muse for a bit but I think it's back. The next chapter of Aftermath should be posted soon. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or ideas on this or any of my other works!
> 
> Even if it's obvious, I'm gonna explain the characters.  
> Hunter=Fitz  
> Smoker=Dalton  
> Jesse=Charger  
> Tommy=Boomer  
> Jackson=Common

Fitz pulled his boyfriend down by the tongue, standing on his tip toes to smooch his cheek. Having a whole foot of height difference was less than helpful. It sucked not being able to kiss Dalton on the lips with the man's long tongue draping out like a slimy garden hose, but they made due.

"M' sorry I was gone." The Hunter gave a grin, hoping that the man would forgive him.

"Didn't know where you were. Something could have happened to you." Dal sighed and shook his head, grabbing his tongue back and standing upright.

"Yeah, sorry... but I'm too smart to get hurt!" Fitz grinned, trying to get the Smoker to stop wringing his tongue anxiously.

There was a snort from the other side of the room. Fitz already knew who it was. Jackson. One of the Commons. But for some reason, he wasn't an absolute fucking idiot. He was just as smart, maybe even smarter, than Fitz himself. Not that he would admit it!

"Fuck off." Fitz hissed at the infected, glaring from under his hoodie

"The idiot pissed off Jesse. The guy used his massive arm to throw him out the window." 

_"Fuck off!"_

Jackson snorted, grabbing an arm that was lying on the floor and heading off. Fitz didn't want to think about what the Common would do with the extra hand. 

"You... you pissed off Charger?" 

Whenever his boyfriend got upset, his breathing worse. Now Fitz was watching the older Infected wheeze and hack, almost as if he was trying to dislodge a non-existent hairball. 

"Hey, c'mon, I'm fine! I just fooled around. On the way back I got in a little trouble. That's all!" The brunette awkwardly scratched the back of his hood, unsure what to do. "Dal, I'm fine. Promise." 

"You could- could've- you-" Dalton struggled to get the words out, his tongue twitching with each violent cough. The man slowly lowered himself to the ground, back resting against the wall. 

Fitz paused before sitting beside the Smoker. "I'm, look, I'm sorry. Ok? I'll try not to do it again. My instincts and curiosity can get the best of me." 

He hoped that was a good apology. He was never all that great with apologizing. Ugh. 

Dalton nodded slowly, now just gasping for breath instead of coughing. He was calming down. He looked exhausted. 

"Dal, did you sleep?" 

"I tried." 

"Well... you can rest now. Let's get over to the couch, I can hear Tommy snoring away in the bedroom. The fat loser can't even keep quiet when he's asleep." 

The two Infected made their way to the couch. Fitz sat at the end as Dalton laid down, his overly-long legs hanging off the end of the couch, but he didn't seem to mind. Fitz pulled the ratty blanket off the arm rest and draped it across the older man before using his claws to gently massage Dalton's scalp, his fingers brushing the black hair with ease. 

"Love ya." 

"I love you too. Don't run off next time." 

"Promise I'll try my best. Now get some sleep." 


End file.
